narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma
, also known as , was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and eventually led half of the group to stage a coup d'etat against the Hokage. Background Kazuma was once part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. His belief was that the Land of Fire shouldn't have two kings, and made it his goal in life to unite the Land of Fire under one king. He tried to persuade the Fire Daimyō to help him with his goal by ridding the second king, the Hokage. However, he was stopped by Asuma Sarutobi, who told him that the daimyō did not agree with him. After a long fight, Kazuma, Asuma, and Chiriku were left as the only surviving members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Kazuma then had one final showdown with Asuma, where he was ultimately struck down. Chiriku was the only one who knew about this, and kept it a secret. Despite Asuma and Chiriku's initial belief, Kazuma had survived. His goals had not changed despite all his allies now being dead. He decided that the only way he could unite the Land of Fire under one king would be to destroy Konoha, along with its Hokage. He spent the next several years training and coming up with a plan to achieve his goal in life. By the time he felt ready to carry out his plan, he grew so much older and his appearance had changed so much that Asuma barely recognised him. He later changed his name to Furido and persuaded three powerful shinobi, Fuen, Fūka, and Fudō to join him in his plan to reduce the chances of him failing. During the Fire Temple filler arc, he was seen with a long pale scar going diagonally across his face. It can be assumed that he received this scar from the finishing strike of Asuma. During the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox on Konoha, Kazuma discovered that the Nine-Tails' chakra was so great that it had leaked out. Kazuma took advantage of this by collecting the extra chakra. He then infused Sora with this chakra and cells from the Nine-Tails, and kept it mostly contained inside his son with various seals as insurance for later. Personality According to Sora, Kazuma was once a kind, loyal, and upbeat man who took pride in his appearance and abilities, which was proven by how hard he trained and how diligent he was in keeping his Twelve Guardian Ninja sash clean and in good condition. According to Asuma, Kazuma was a man with great faith in his beliefs, and was willing to do whatever it took to make his dreams come true. Kazuma proved to have much resolve in the actions he took. Despite the heartless and destructive means he went through, he truly believed that his goal for "uniting" the Land of Fire by getting rid of Konohagakure was the right thing to do. As Furido, he appeared to be laid-back and a little goofy, regularly making light of the battle. But this only served to distract others from his true nature. In truth, Kazuma would stop at nothing to "unite" the Land of Fire. He had abandoned all forms of emotional attachment to pursue his goals, regardless of who he must sacrifice, as he showed through his use of his own son. Appearance As Kazuma, he wore simple dark clothing that matched his brown hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt with black shoes. He also wore a red sweatband on his head. As Furido, he wore a purple garment that had other colours on the lining, matching the ones worn by his team. He also carried a staff that could extend on a chain. His hair had become white and long compared to his younger self and he had a scar on his face from Asuma's final attack on him. Abilities As one of the former Twelve Guardian Ninja, Kazuma was a highly capable ninja. In his quest to prove Konoha as worthless and ultimately destroy it, Kazuma gathered a variety of proficient skills. Taijutsu His preferred battle style appeared to be taijutsu, of which he showed great prowess in, able to toy with Sora, who is highly skilled in close-range combat and fight on par with one of Konoha's top ninja in Asuma Sarutobi. His primary weapon in battle was a multi-section monk staff, which he could strike from a distance with great accuracy using the multiple parts split with a chain in between the joint and destroy large boulders and trees in the blink of an eye. He was also proficient at close-range with a triple-bladed hand claw. Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Kazuma showed impressive knowledge of sealing techniques, demonstrated from how easily he and his team passed through Fuen's giant barrier and effectively kept Sora's demon chakra contained until he finally chose to release it. His knowledge was also great enough to dispel techniques used to trap him, like Sai's ink technique binding him. Other Skills Kazuma could refract light to conceal himself from view of his enemies. He was also proficient in various element techniques. Like his former ally Asuma, Kazuma was also a wind-nature who could infuse his weapons with wind natured chakra to greatly increase their penetrative power. He could also use earth natured chakra to merge himself into and himself within a forest environment. Combined with his earth-nature, Kazuma also was able to use at least two different methods to revive the dead. He could also revive the dead in two different methods. The first version required a large area of earth, which would allow him to continuously summon people as mindless zombies. The second version would bring a person back as a perfect resurrection, able to use all its skills from when alive. Unlike the Impure World Reincarnation technique, the soul is not bounded to the body. This method requires a large amount of energy (i.e. electricity). Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Furido encountered Team Yamato in the fields near the Fire Temple, after they had been lured there by the stolen bodies of Kitane, Tōu, Seito and Nauma. There, he came face-to-face with Sora again for the first time in years. Clearly, Furido was more interested in how Sora used his powers than how he had grown as a person. During their skirmish, Furido continued to taunt Sora to force him to show more of his true power. Eventually, Furido performed the Five Elements Unseal on Sora, causing his son's demonic arm to appear more frequently. Later, shortly before the attack on Konoha, he revealed to Sora that it had been Asuma who had "killed" his father as part of his plan to get Sora to join him. Initially he had convinced Sora to join him in his plans to destroy Konoha's "king", but then Sora had discovered that Furido intended to also destroy the entire village and all of its inhabitants, prompting Sora to help stop him. When his initial plan to destroy Konoha by using four resurrected Ninja Guardian members to perform Limelight failed, he decided to rely on unleashing the full force of Sora's demonic chakra, knowing full well that Sora's body would not be able to handle it and that he would ultimately destroy everything around him. After all of Furido's allies perished, Asuma and Team Yamato caught up to Furido, where Asuma revealed who Furido really was. It was then that Kazuma revealed that it was because of him that Sora possessed his demonic powers. Whilst Naruto tried to deal with Sora, Asuma chased after Kazuma into the woods. There Asuma scolded Kazuma for using Sora as a tool and weapon. Eventually, Kazuma was captured (with assistance from Sai). Asuma tried one last time to make Kazuma understand that his goal was unnecessary as, in reality, they were both trying to protect the wrong king. Refusing to believe that, Kazuma broke free and attempted to finish off Asuma, but was struck down by his former ally. As Kazuma died, he voiced his fear for the future of the country. Asuma merely stated that it would continue to exist as it always has, which Kazuma scoffed at. Trivia * As an anime filler character, Kazuma seemed to be made as an extension over the repeated talking about the "true king" during the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. * Kazuma's favourite food seemed to be roasted sweet potatoes, which he was seen eating often. * While for different reasons, Kazuma and Minato Namikaze both put part of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into their respective sons. de:Kazuma / Furiido